While most pallets are made of wood, some pallets are also made of plastic and metal. Each material has advantages and disadvantages relative to the others.
Presently, metal pallets represent less than 1% of the market. Metal pallets are generally costly compared to wooden pallets. Some metallic pallets are subject to oxidation, the use thereof for outside storage may thus be problematic. Also metal and plastic pallets typically offer less adherence for the stack of goods to be carried than wooden pallets, which may result in stability problems. Finally, conventional metal pallets are generally heavy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new metallic pallet design.